Drabbling About (My Facebook Drabble Challenge)
by TycheSong
Summary: I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. After prodding from one of my friends, here are my entries. :-)
1. Flambe

**Summary:** I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. Here are my entries. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you, JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

 **Pairings/Main Characters:** A gaggle of assorted Harry Potter characters.

 **Warnings:** So far none. I'll add to this if any crop up.

 **Day One Prompt:** Flambe

* * *

 **DRABBLING ABOUT  
(My Facebook Drabble Challenge)** ** _  
_** **By: TycheSong**

* * *

 **Day One: Flambe**

Ronald Weasley took one look at his best friend, and then discreetly took a step back. As a Gryffindor, he had always considered himself a brave man, but there were few things he could think of quite as frightening or dangerous as Hermione Granger when she was furious.

"I'm going to kill him," The soaking wet witch declared. "George thinks reenacting Muggle fairytales is funny? I'm going to lock him up in a cage and then roast him. No, I'm going to flambe him!"

"It was supposed to be funny," Ron ventured.

"Funny? Funny will be watching my husband run."


	2. Silence

**Summary:** I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. Here are my entries. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you, JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

 **Pairings/Main Characters:** A gaggle of assorted Harry Potter characters.

 **Warnings:** So far none. I'll add to this if any crop up.

 **Day Two Prompt:** Silence

* * *

 **DRABBLING ABOUT  
(My Facebook Drabble Challenge)** ** _  
_** **By: TycheSong**

* * *

 **Day Two: Silence**

From the moment of birth, the twins had been loud. Their humour was loud, their clothes were loud, their jokes were loud. Since Fred's death, it seemed that everyone had risen to the challenge of trying to fill the gaping hole of loud. Even his introverted wife had seemed to find reserves of gaiety.

In the evenings, however, George would close the shop. The lights would be turned down, the toys turned off. The shades were pulled, the door locked. For a brief slice of time, George was allowed to be alone with his absent brother. The silence was perfect.


	3. Contract

**Summary:** I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. Here are my entries. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you, JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

 **Pairings/Main Characters:** A gaggle of assorted Harry Potter characters.

 **Warnings:** So far none. I'll add to this if any crop up.

 **Day Three Prompt:** Contract

* * *

 **DRABBLING ABOUT  
(My Facebook Drabble Challenge)** ** _  
_** **By: TycheSong**

* * *

 **Day Three: Contract**

It had begun when two years after the death of Voldemort, Hermione entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking for Ron. She had found only George, who smiled wryly and informed her that he was out.

"Out?" She had asked. George had waggled his eyebrows. Oh. _Out_. Hermione had felt herself blush and then noticed something strange. Seconds stretched as George's contracted pupils grew, confusion and indecision mixing with male arousal.

Hermione shook her head in warning. "I'm not like the others. You can't just drown yourself and turn me out."

"Yeah. I guess this means I have a decision to make."


	4. Letter

**Summary:** I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. Here are my entries. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you, JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

 **Pairings/Main Characters:** A gaggle of assorted Harry Potter characters.

 **Warnings:** So far none. I'll add to this if any crop up.

 **Day Four Prompt:** Letter

* * *

 **DRABBLING ABOUT  
(My Facebook Drabble Challenge)** ** _  
_** **By: TycheSong**

* * *

 **Day One: Leter**

It was only three days until Frederica and Helena Weasley were to graduate from Hogwarts. Three days and then their antics were no longer Minerva's problem. Though, even she had to admit they were amusing. Chuckling, Minerva deftly rolled her neatly penned note up with a scroll she had confiscated, and sent it on its way.

 _Hermione,_

 _I felt it prudent to advise you that the girls were caught writing and passing about some very lurid works of fiction concerning themselves, various classmates, and a certain (now thoroughly embarrassed) Professor Longbottom. I've enclosed a copy for your (_ _amusement)_ _enlightenment._

 _Minerva_


	5. Violins

**Summary:** I posted a challenge on Facebook-entrants to write a drabble (100 word story) a day, based on a one word prompt. The rules are any pairing, any fandom, no need for continuity and it must be exactly 100 words. Here are my entries. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you, JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

 **Pairings/Main Characters:** A gaggle of assorted Harry Potter characters.

 **Warnings:** So far none. I'll add to this if any crop up.

 **Day Five Prompt:** Violins

* * *

 **DRABBLING ABOUT  
(My Facebook Drabble Challenge)** ** _  
_** **By: TycheSong**

* * *

 **Day Five: Violins**

George Weasley considered music a very serious business. Especially when one was adding dramatic background music to a thrilling live narration of his daughters' writings. In this particular instance, dramatic violins. It proved that he was a good father. He was being loving; supportive of their endeavours. What better way to prove he was proud than at the family graduation party for them?

If it also made Frederica hide her (very red) face into her hands and Helena attempt to slide under the table, that was rather a lovely bonus. His gorgeous seventeen-year-old daughters didn't need active social lives anyway.


End file.
